Let There Be Hell to Pay
by Felicity Dream
Summary: AU. Just because he was a non-bender didn't make him any less awe-inspiring. And well…he proves that and more, and decides to take no prisoners, including a certain Avatar…Damn all consequences, obstacles, junior firebenders, and snowstorms. It didn't even matter that she still had feelings for her friend or that same friend didn't want to let Korra go. Korroh -Iroh II/Korra


Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be richer, if I did.  
Story: Just because he was a non-bender didn't make him any less badass. And well…he proves that and more, and decides to take no prisoners, including a certain Avatar…Damn all consequences, obstacles, junior firebenders, and snowstorms.  
Set after episode 1x10 "Turning the Tides".  
**Spoilers: Up to episode 1x10 "Turning the Tides."  
**Warnings: Just in case…Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Korroh (Korra/Iroh)

A/n: The Silent Comedy's Bartholomew is just awesome. I use it as a theme for all my kickass guys. Also, inspire by a livestream talk of what if Iroh was a non-bender and this pic: post/25630627117/snowstorm-series-korroh-im-sorry-if-your-sick#notes.

**Let There Be Hell to Pay**

_The first thing Korra thinks of when she sees him was that he **kicked** **ass**. His ships sailed in at the moment that the cleansing was coming closer to her. And he, with his soldiers, practically flew straight into battle, kicks and punches flying without reserve. There were benders **and** non-benders fighting side by side. And him? Well, he pretty much weaved in and out of fights, efficiently taking out his opponents and heading straight to where she and Amon were._

_Her head was yanked back and Amon quickly started to place his hand on her head. She couldn't help the scream that escaped her mouth when the most unexpected thing happened. With a resounding thwack! Amon was shoved away from her by a sucker punch to the head that had the masked man stumbling back._

_Amon recovered quickly, moving smoothly into an evasion that allowed him to miss the incoming jab to his midsection. What followed was a series of combos that had her head nearly spinning and gazing in awe at the stranger._

_However, Amon managed to move inhumanly fast at the last minute, and had his thumb pressed against the man's forehead._

_Except her savior only raised an eyebrow and stared stoically at Amon._

"_Was that supposed to do something?"_

_And then he did an impressive side kick that hit Amon in the jaw and had him flying back, knocked unconscious. Korra sucked in a harsh breath._

_General Iroh was a non-bender._

Iroh swept his eyes over the area, making sure that everything was going smoothly. He had men rounding up the enemy and locking them up for the time being, so that he could focus on recuperating the city. He'd have to work on saving the buildings at the same time as managing the people, so that there were still plenty of places to stay in and that the damage wouldn't continue to spread.

For a second, his eyes moved to the silent girl slightly behind him. She hadn't spoken ever since he and his men had managed to invade the city and he'd taken out Amon and saved her. He was a little worried about what was going through her mind and hoped that she hadn't minded his entrance or his interference with her fight with Amon. In fact, he'd been hoping that the two of them could work together, especially in helping the city.

"Are you alright, milady?" he murmured to her, stopping his perusal of the quiet Avatar.

'_She was pretty,'_ he idly thought, before he forced his mind to focus.

"M-milady? Uh, just Korra is fine," she smiled weakly at him. "I'm okay. Just a little shaken and catching up to the recent events. Thank you for coming when you did. Especially when Amon tried to…"

He smiled gently at her. "Of course...milady. I wouldn't dream of not coming to help, especially abandoning you. Perhaps we should find a more suitable place to sit down and talk? I wouldn't mind being caught up on the situation and for us to talk about what needs to be done next."

"Alright…General," she gave him a slight smirk. "City Hall's actually behind us. We should go in and sit at the Council Table. It'll be easier for us to talk."

He let her lead the way and inside the dark hall, they managed to find the table and moved quickly into discussions. It was surprise on both their parts that they so easily managed to agree or at least work out things together.

Afterwards, he requested a tour of the city and she obliged, leading him to a huge polar bear-dog he almost widened his eyes at. Instead, he kept a calm façade and allowed himself to be pulled up onto it behind her, and then he was experiencing a whole different way of travel.

He'd heard the Avatar had a polar bear-dog, but it was surreal actually witnessing and riding on it.

It was at her favorite restaurant that he managed to make things more personal, inquiring about her personal life and exchanging stories about his in return, to make things fair.

He liked her. She was interesting. She had a great sense of humor, was quite blunt (ironically so, in his opinion, as she was blunt about facts and her opinions as he was blunt about his wants and desires), and as his passing thought earlier –she was pretty. More than that really, and he had no qualms admitting that to himself or even his attraction to her. He wasn't the type to go into the denial if he could, and he wouldn't do so here.

And if he was honest to himself, he wanted her. And he went after what he wanted if he could. And right now, he had no problems with the tantalizing zeal of chasing after the Avatar and honestly pursuing her, if she would allow it.

They were having a rather wonderful time, when three teenagers around Korra's age interrupted and was hesitantly standing around, waiting to be introduced.

"Guys, this is General Iroh –you know, the guy who totally wiped the floor with Amon and got me out of trouble? He leads the troops out there too. General, these are my friends –Bolin, Asami, and Mako," she introduced quickly and Iroh nodded politely at the newcomers.

"Nice to meet you," Asami was just as polite, speaking considering the other two were just awkwardly standing there and not saying anything.

"You as well, Miss Asami," Iroh gave a slight smile.

"So how long are you staying here for?" Mako cut in sharply, causing the rest of the group to raise their eyebrows at him.

Korra frowned to herself, watching the young firebender warily, while Iroh merely mentally shrugged it off and gave an answer.

"For as long as it takes to get Republic City back on track and for as long as the Avatar needs me," he said firmly, causing Korra to look at him in surprise and slight appreciation, as well as causing her face to turn lightly red.

Asami glanced between the two, gears turning in her head, and her lips tugging into a small smile. Bolin, likewise, saw the two and while unsure, was glad to see Korra look relax and even maybe happier than she'd been in awhile, and all because of this stranger.

Mako was fuming, hands clenching and unable to reign in his temper. However, he managed to keep quiet and just glare at the older man.

"It would also ease my mind if you could at least stay in the hospital for the night, milady," he turned his attention back to Korra, his small smile turning into a more gentler one he preferred to share with her.

"I'm fine, really," she held up her hands. "I'm not injured and I'm doing pretty good actually."

"Even still, just for my peace of mind?" he let his smile turn briefly into a friendly grin.

She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment before shrugging.

"Alright. One night shouldn't be too bad. And I am kind of sore and exhausted," Korra admitted.

Iroh let out a full grin at that and stood up, offering his arm that she took in surprise.

"Excellent. Then I shall escort you there now. Good day to you three, it was a pleasure," he told the others, before leaving with the Avatar securely on his arm.

"_Milady_?" Mako spat out. "What's that all about?"

"There _are_ some gentlemen still out in the world," Asami answered coolly, before turning on her heel and walking away from them.

Mako scowled at her back, but Bolin hesitantly patted his brother's shoulder.

"Come on, Mako. The guy's here to help. We should try being a little helpful to him."

But Mako just shrugged off Bolin's hand and stalked off, stewing in thoughts that wouldn't leave him alone. Bolin sighed and stared out the door, absentmindedly patting Pabu when the fire ferret nuzzled his jaw in comfort.

"Why do I get the feeling General Iroh is bringing some hell to this group?" he muttered, shaking his head.

Inwardly, he really hoped that at least the General could grant Korra some happiness, something she'd been missing for a long time now.

Meanwhile, after having dropped off Korra at the hospital, he went around doing some errands and had been about to head back to his quarters on his ship, when he'd slowed down upon the sight of Korra's firebender friend.

He nodded at him to acknowledge him, and patted the borrowed Naga comfortingly as he pulled to a stop and slid off of her.

"I don't like you," the boy said frankly, uncrossing his arms and pushing off the wall he'd been leaning against.

"I think that's been rather obvious," Iroh said dryly, keeping his face stoic as he watched the boy approach him in jerky movements.

The twitch of the boy's lanky limbs spoke of the want of a fight, but Iroh kept calm and continued watching.

"Stay away from Korra, you hear me?" Mako glared daggers. "She doesn't need some old guy perving on her or whatever –"

In a blink of an eye, Iroh had appeared behind Mako and twisted his arm behind his back, forcing him to kneel on a knee on the ground. He stared down coldly at the younger male and spoke with ice in his voice.

"I assure you, my intentions are respectable towards the Lady Avatar. And I will warn you against speaking slights like that against my honor, as if I were some common pervert with no restraint. If I wish to pursue Lady Korra, then it is no business of yours…and it will be done with decorum and respectability, not with the actions of a lewd and depraved man. As if I would ever tarnish the reputation of my lineage and dishonor the work of my grandfather. Refrain from such slander again, _boy_, and I will not take right to humiliate you."

He abruptly let go of Mako, allowing the boy to fall ungracefully to the ground, and turned sharply to head back to Naga.

"By the by," his voice actually went drier. "I'm merely a decade older than Lady Korra –not nearly as older than you think or is unacceptable amongst society. If it bothers you so, perhaps you should direct your ire towards Tenzin and Miss Pema, who are sixteen apart and _married_. As far I am concerned, Korra is my Elizabeth to my Norrington," he referred to an old naval story that he knew would probably go over the boy's head.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I don't have time to be playing."

Without another word, he stroked Naga's head calmly and rode out, still vaguely irritated.

When the sun rose the next morning, so did he. He got ready for the day and went to one of the stores he'd attended to the day before, collecting his purchases and paying for the quick and efficient work, and also beautiful craftsmanship. Then he was heading to the hospital without delay, quickly reaching Korra's room and knocking politely before entering.

"Morning, General," she gave him a mock salute, yawning widely after.

He gave her the gentle smile he decided was reserved for her.

"Good morning, milady," he greeted quietly, holding her breakfast in one hand and his purchase in the other.

"I brought food for you to break your fast and a change of clothing. I was unsure where to find you clothes, so I had requested some to be made at the same time as I ordered my own set, in the case of my longer stay here. I…only requested some for a 'lady-friend of mine', so I apologize for the Fire Nation style."

It secretly pleased him though, and he was looking forward to seeing her in his nation's fashion.

She shrugged it off and ate quickly, leaving him behind as she went to take care of herself and do her own hygiene ritual. When she came back, she looked beautiful in the Fire Nation assemble that he'd gifted her with, and he handed over an expensive catalina blue-colored parka that he'd also had commissioned, glad he'd at least been specific on that front. It looked well-matched, actually, with her Fire Nation clothes. The hair accessories were also lovely on her…

He put on his own parka, deciding on a whim to order a matching one to hers, though he preferred the scarlet shade his was adorned with. They put on their gloves at the same time, catching the other doing so, and sharing a quiet laugh at the act.

"Shall we?" he held out his hand.

"To where?" she raised an eyebrow.

"To business," he murmured. "We should start helping Republic City get back on its feet…and then I would like to take you out to dinner, if I may?"

Korra's mouth slightly dropped, before she gave him an awkward smile.

"That, uh, sounds good. I'd like that."

The day was well spent and Iroh was quite satisfied with the result and the time splurged in Korra's company.

"I hear there's a rather nice restaurant called Kuang's Cuisine downtown. I would like to take you to it, if that's alright?" Iroh asked, handing her the reigns of Naga as they prepared to get on again.

The look of hesitation was obvious on her face and he rushed to reassure her.

"Our clothing is fine –I hear they have a dress code, yes? –and it'll be my treat. And I _want_ to treat you out, so please accept and don't worry too much about it."

"Oh alright. But I warn you! I eat a lot," she teased, and he felt that things were fortunately going rather smoothly.

The dinner itself was fine. It was fantastic actually. They traded more stories about their lives and she even requested more stories for him to regal about his time on the waters. It was _fine_. And then that upstart, young firebending friend of hers had to ruin it. He and the other young female in the group of friends went into the restaurant, clearly tense but trying to seem calm and natural. The boy's eyes immediately wandered around the restaurant and caught sight of them.

Mako's eyes latched onto them and Iroh had the urge to actually throw a fit for once.

"Iroh? Is everything alright?" Korra's voice interrupted him.

He blinked in surprise. "You…called me Iroh."

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" though there was genuine hesitation and question in her eyes.

He smiled softly. "No, milady. I find it…intoxicating actually," his eyes twinkled mischievously, taking her hand in his and placing a quick kiss on the back of it.

Her answering blush was very pleasing to his eyes.

It took him only a few seconds of the rest of their dinner date to analyze the situation and realized that Mako was jealous, indecisive, and had two beautiful females unhappily caring for him.

Asami was the girlfriend that was now starting to get jilted.

Korra was the girl who liked him, that he _liked back_ but liked Asami also…and was indecisive, staying with one girl while giving hints and looks and overall mixed signals to the other. It was prudent to say that Korra was being led on, and Asami was being unfairly treated.

It more than irked him now, especially as the girl he was quickly becoming fond of and coming to care for was one of those two girls that was getting hurt because of it.

It had only taken him observing and a few subtle inquiries for him to piece together the situation, and he was more determined than ever to win Korra over.

He had no patience for little boys who didn't know what they wanted and went back and forth on their decisions –he knew what he wanted (or he went and found out what he really wanted), and he went after it. He cared little for those who were indecisive or hesitant to go after what they wanted.

Iroh was not going to waste time hesitating around Korra, and would be more than resolute and unwavering in his dogged pursuit of her.

Dinner ended exceptionally for the two of them, and he paid no mind to the obviously fuming Mako or the unfortunately unhappy Asami as he escorted Korra out of the restaurant.

Perhaps he should introduce one of his officers to the lovely girl.

* * *

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, Iroh…but why do you spend time outside of work with me?" Korra asked him, voice solemn as she stared at him.

Her powder blue eyes were clear and serious as they gazed at him.

"It's not obvious?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Perhaps then, I will be more clearer. I like you, milady, and I intend to be formally courting you. I hoped the clothes and gift was a start. I will try to be more apparent in my intentions, milady…if you will allow them."

Here, Iroh waited patiently, but he couldn't help nearly holding his breath in response.

She looked at him, blue, blue eyes so clear…and she looked like she was shocked and confused, but no outright rejection seemed noticeable in her face or body and nor had she spoke it outright. He held out hope.

"You know…you're a smart guy, Iroh. So you probably figured the tension between my friends, right?" Korra glanced away. "Now that the war is over, it's more obvious and focused on because we can't focus on the war and push it aside. And Mako…"

"Still doesn't know what he wants and indecisive of how he feels," he said shortly, though he gazed at her softly to show his ire was not at her. "I understand, milady…and honestly, what of him and your feelings for him doesn't concern me. Because _I _know how I feel about you and that I know that I wish to pursue you, and will do so regardless of your lingering feelings for him. I will admit that I intend to be persistent and frustratingly determined to refuse to give up on you. And I won't, I promise you that. Unless…"

"Unless?" she prompted.

He touched her hand gently. "If it truly bothers you…if it borders upon unwanted and you begin to feel harassed…I will not hesitant to humble myself and beg your forgiveness for my arrogance. But if there is still a sliver of hope, if you even had even a small hint of interest, I shall not back down in my pursuit of you."

She laughed lightly, eyes sad as she looked to the sky.

"You're stubborn."

"I hear you are too."

And she laughed boisterously and it felt freeing and just wonderful to his ears.

"I won't give up," he said quietly. "Even if you still feel for him, please allow me to pursue you, give me a chance to give you the care you deserve. Let me try to take you away from him."

She visibly swallowed hard and he watched her for her answer.

"Okay."

And it was a brilliant answer, even in its simplicity.

Furthermore, he went even farther and noticeably in his courting, escorting her around, taking her out to restaurants, sharing time with her when he could. And as he was now able to be noticeable and she knew and approved his intentions, his touches were much more bolder. He would occasionally cup her face, gazing into her eyes. His arm, instead of escorting her around, would wrap itself more intimately around her shoulders or waist, even pulling her closer to him.

It was enough to bring a rival to speak up once more.

"Look here, you need to stop toying with Korra so much," Mako was close to snarling at him, eyes heated and about ready to shoot fire at him.

Iroh just calmly stared at him, though the others were getting ready to interfere when Mako made a startling declaration.

"I-I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" he clumsily said, and Iroh was actually surprised.

The honor duel was an old tradition, one that had quickly fallen out of use as time moved on and the name became only known for an ignorant firebending gang in Republic City.

"I apologize. I cannot accept your challenge."

Mako looked triumphant and Iroh steeled himself.

"Oh? Can't take the heat? Are you afraid I'd beat you?"

Iroh lazily tilted his head, strands of dark hair moving over an eye as he gazed at the boy in front of him.

"I cannot accept your duel because an Agni Kai requires firebending…which I am quite lacking."

The group tensed and Mako stared at him in shock. The shock morphed into dismissal.

"You can't even bend fire? What use are you to Republic City then?" Mako sneered, and the implied _'to Korra'_ made Iroh's hackles rise.

He forced himself to calm down and look back coolly, refusing to rise to the bait.

"I think I did pretty well in defeating Amon and the Equalists in my way," Iroh lifted his chin in defiance. "And I don't think that's the problem, is it…"

He stood up and walked slowly to the younger male, ignoring the apprehensive stares of Bolin, Asami, and Korra.

"No, your problem is that a non-bending older man, of a station, knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it, and managed to steal away the girl you couldn't let go of," the words were heard only be Mako.

The resounding smack caused the whole diner to stare over at their little corner. Mako was staring wide-eyed at him, though his eyes still held onto the anger and bitterness.

Iroh only stared back before straightening and going back to Korra.

"I believe we were going to go to the prison after lunch. We should head over there now?"

Confused, Korra accepted his arm and then they were leaving the restaurant behind. For Iroh, he put it behind him. Mako was a young, insecure boy. And the hit had been instinctive, as well as the words to his non-bending status. Mako lashed out in accordance to the building up of everything that was causing him to lose what he had, and most importantly Korra.

Mako's reactions had been more of a result of Korra slowly slipping away from him, which he knew as fact because she was here with _him_ and not back there with _Mako_.

"I can't believe him," Korra muttered. "How could he act like that because you're a non-bender? I didn't think he even thought like that of non-benders, especially with Asami here…"

Iroh stayed quiet. It wasn't that at all. He understood the actions of a desperate man wanting to hold onto something he could no longer have.

But Iroh held no regrets, and simply moved his arm to Korra's shoulders, speculatively and gratefully holding her to him.

* * *

Iroh was a take charge person. It was how he did things and didn't like being passive or waiting around. He did when he needed to, but his preferred method was to be an active, son of a gun.

Korra tempered him a bit, despite being a hellion in her own right.

And now, as the snow raged around them, Iroh wondered how a snowstorm had suddenly come upon them and how they'd come to be snowed into a building off to the outskirts of the city. Both of them were now required to stay still and wait around, when it was in their very nature to go out and just do something.

He wished his patience, while good enough, was near insurmountable like his Grandfather Zuko's.

But then, as they sat together, her hand slowly crept closer to him and searched out his hand. And then they were holding hands and silently sitting side by side, and Iroh wanted nothing more than for her to turn to him and look at him with those powder blue eyes.

The snowstorm lasted through the night, but it wasn't hard for them to get out of the building. With the tension of the night having built up to that morning, as soon as they got out, Iroh whipped her around to face him and plastered her body to his, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"I swear to you," he murmured against her skin, "that I won't be letting go of you any time soon," he almost purred, his amber eyes lowering as he stared into her eyes, intimately placing his face close to hers as he spoke. "I swear to the Spirits that I will steal you away from Mako. _You're mine_, and I don't care what hell I have to go through to make that happen and to keep you."

Korra's eyes lit up and his breath caught in his throat.

"Then I look forward to you stealing me away," her lips twitched upwards.

It started to lightly snow again, but he didn't care. Instead, he smiled and tugged her closer, placing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes as he enjoyed the moment, just feeling her slender hands against his back and the other holding one of his own.

His face felt warm and he idly thought that this was the closest he would ever be to bending fire on his own.

"_Korra_," he breathed out.

Started 6/22/12 –Completed 6/22/12

A/n: Yeah, I went there with the POTC, because Norribeth is my OTP there…and Korroh reminds me a bit of Norribeth :P

_**Review please? (puppy eyes) It kinda sucks when you don't.**_


End file.
